Dancing Shadows
by SinsRose
Summary: The Water Temple never had been easy on Link. Your about to find out why. Dark LinkX Link DarkLinkXShiek LinkShiek Slash Rating will go up if requested.


_

* * *

_

__

**Discalmer, I don't own zelda. The song the walk by Ingeon Heap isn't mine either. **

**Warnings, Semi-rape. Slash BoyXBoy, blood, and just some fluff at the end. You have been warned click the back button if you dislike any of this. Oh and please let me know if I should make a part two to this. Reviews are welcomed and thank you. Bye Bye. **

_Inside-out, upside-down,  
Twisting beside myself.  
Stop that now,  
'Cause you and I were never meant to meet.  
I think you'd better leave.  
It's not safe in here.  
I feel a weakness coming on._

* * *

Shattered titles, lay about the moist temple. A lone figure touched these titles with dark, brown, knee high, leather, boots. The sweat from the body's perspiration could be seen from a distance, the teen no more than seventeen's years and his lungs were burning with every breath. A stream of breathe followed though the cracked lips, panting as he knelt on the ground his lungs on fire. A blue orb hung over his shoulder lingering in concern. His sapphire blue eyes were exhausted. The temple was increasingly complex and loss of his zora's tunic made matters worse. His bangs covered his eyes as he panted, his body tested to the breaking point.

Quickly, he redeemed himself, gathering himself as the blue ball hid inside of his green hat for the time being. His footsteps were faster as he glanced at the sliver locked door ahead. His fingers moved the key inside quickly, his nerves waiting rushing adrenalin throughout his system as the lock fell out of place. His fairy sensed a dark force upon entry warning him…

The Hyrulain walked slowly along the grayish water, jumped as he heard the lock fall into place. He tensed for a fraction of a second before, strumming a light arrow across the room. A dull _thunk_ could be heard echoing throughout the chamber before he could just to see it had managed to imbed itself in a tree. That hadn't gained his attention however; it was the figure standing above the sinister colored water. He seemed to wearing the exact same clothing as himself, the colors were all too different more evil, blacks, and grays. His face was hidden a sadistic smirk, already on the thought of his pray- the poor Hyrulain.

Then his sense of comfort was wiped, gone, as the blue fairy, Navi vanished into thin air in the chamber. His body trembled with fear and the sense of the unknown was upon him. His grip tightened on the master sword, as the figure came closer to him, as he moved forward. The sword slid from the stealth instantly, and hell broke loose as soon as the sword had been unsheathed. With a burst of speed the other him a Shadow Link, their metal of their swords clashed exact replicas of one another. Friction danced upon the blades, both of them struggling to gain the upper advantage.

Crimson eyes danced with bloodlust; as the swords could neither hit each other's owner. The Hyrulain panted; his grip around the sword slipping as he parried another blow to his ribs. The shadow smirked and twisted the sword completely around his body in a spin attack sending the Hyrulain tumbling onto the gray water, a large gash on his green tunic. The Hyrulain let out a curse, as his own shadow pinned his master sword under his neck. "What _**are **_you?" he hissed though his teeth agitated with the dilemma.

The shadow let out a sinister laugh almost psychotic. "What am I? What AmI? I'm _**You**_." It was downright eerie the laughter that filled the room as darker of the two threw his head back in a snarl.

A shiver drifted down the hero's spine as he stared at the darker and more sadistic side of his double_. You aren't me. You're not me. _He thought in denial, he wasn't like him; _he_ _couldn't be like that right_? The touch of the shadow's blade against his skin caused him to break his thoughts and stiffen in alarm.

"I'm you; you cannot defeat _**me.**_" Dark Link snarled into the captive Hyrulain's ear.

"What the hell are you summoned here for?" Link was far from irritated he was pissed.

An impish smirk was on Dark Link's face as he spoke. "Your death, and the triforce." His impish smirk turned even more sinister as Link began to squirm against the sword's blade. Link had to get out of his gasp _**fast**_, or the whole country of Hyrule would be doomed. Although the Hyrulain was having no good luck today having his shadow's body right behind caused his body to go into a frenzy of squirming. "I may, however be able to compromise." Link at this point couldn't tell if his body was responding properly to the terror in his system or the pleasure. _No! No! No! What the fuck was wrong with him? Why the hell was he even thinking about things like that? _He shivered and bit back a groan at the thought of his dark half raping him senseless. The shadow didn't seem to let this go by unnoticed as his blade dropped with a light clang onto the water. He pushed his lighter half roughly into the tree, putting his hands on either side of the Hyrulain's head, using one hand carefully he undid the master sword from Link's hand, kicking it aside into the depths of the murky water.

"So will you compromise?" The shadow whispered dangerously close to him.

_Link couldn't form the words on his lips; He was doomed._

* * *

_Alright then, (alright then.)  
I could keep your number for a rainy day.  
That's where this ends.  
No mistakes no misbehaving.  
I was doing so well.  
Could we just be friends?  
I feel a weakness coming on._

* * *

Link was _**screwed**_ literally. He couldn't manage to even speak a single word, his dark's lips connected with his own. Shadow Link kissed him roughly his fang like canines biting his bottom lip hard. Hard enough to bring a frenzy of crimson liquid boiling over the flesh of his lips, the metallic taste filled his mouth at once; and he harshly kissed the darker half back on instinct. Shadow Link's sadistic smirk didn't leave his face as he gripped the hero's hairline while kissing him animalistic; causing a low groan to admit from him.

A blade slipped unsheathed slipped unnoticed by the Hyrulain as he was molested by shadow. A sinister bloodlust grin made itself known on Dark Link's face, as one hand slashed it against the teen's face. A yowl of pain though bruised lips made the shadow smirk even more. Link on the other hand was panting like hell, his hand moved to touch the wounded cheek hissing as it stung, but it was soon replaced by pleasure as his shadow assaulted his lips again. Then the touch, the ecstasy vanished as if it had never been there. He moaned at the loss of contact.

"Why'd you stop_?" _Link had difficulty controlling him from whining at shadow.

Another psychotic laugh was his answer, and then a hand snaked around his waist grabbing both of his hands. In spilt seconds before he was able to anything his hands were bound to the tree branch. _Shit._ It was Link's last semi-coherent thought. At once Dark's hands sliced the green tunic right off of his body, Link glaring at him with half lusted over eyes. His crimson eyes glared at the shirt, slicing the second one, and his mouth latched onto his nipple.

The pleasure was unbelievable; Link squirmed tugging at the bonds trying to buck his hips as Dark Link sucked on, and pinched his nipples. He _**needed**_ the friction, then the intense heat was gone, and then the knife connected with his skin. "Fuck!" his shadow panted as he dug the knife into his flesh. The moment the knife connected with his skin, Link let out a pleasured growl. "You masochist. You're enjoying that aren't you slut?" Link moaned harder at the touch of the blade to his nipple.

The shadow began tearing, well not completely destroying, the tunic as he stripped in front of the Hyrulain. The blade danced across his paler skin, the blood dancing on it, he brought the blade to his lips sucking the blood from the blade. Whines were heard from the Hyrulain for the need for pleasure, Dark Link giggled letting the blade cut deeper into his skin as walked towards the bound Hyrulain. The pants were gone off him in a second and hell he was fucking _**aroused.**_

"Last chance slut; either you can compromise or die." The shadow hissed viciously into his ear.

The only response given was two words. "Fuck _**you**_!" and then a pleasured scream from the Hyrulain.

* * *

_It's not meant to be like this.  
Not what I planned at all.  
I don't want to feel like this.  
Yeah.  
No it's not meant to be like this.  
Not what I planned at all.  
I don't want to feel like this.  
So that makes it all your fault._

_Inside-out, upside-down,  
Twisting beside myself.  
Stop that now.  
You're as close as it gets  
Without touching me.  
Oh now don't make it harder  
Than it already is.  
I feel a weakness coming on. _

* * *

Sweat glistened off the two bodies lying on the ground, panting, moans and curses all mixed in the air. Dark Link had long ago cut Link from his bounds, as he thrust senselessly into him, tearing his ass making the blood mingle with the cum. There were bruises all over the Hyrulains body from the knife or his hands, fingernail claw marks were down his back, his entire body was dyed red from his own blood. Dark Link smirked at the taste of it running his teeth, Link moaned like a slut vulnerably, and getting ready to get on his knees again, begging wantonly.

"Well weren't you a good whore." The shadow's voice was harsh. "Our time is up." The disturbing smirk fell back into place. His body was slick with the blood as he pulled out from his body; he threw the Hyrulain his shirt and tunic. Link blinked within seconds the chamber looked as if nothing had happened and something was thrown to him. His eyes drifted to the object, it was an upgraded hookshot, and he smirked. The shadow's crimson eyes glanced at him devilishly once before giving him a rough kiss and turned away from him.

The Hyrulain was about to ask what he meant, but then a blue orb floated back into view, Navi. Out of all things; A God damn fairy. "Link you alright?" the blue fairy said concerned looking at him for damage, Dark Link however had hidden it with his black shirt under his emerald tunic. Link nodded noticing the room fades into only murky gray water, wondering if what happened was real or not.

"You seemed troubled Link." Sheik said once out of ear shot of the fairy.

Link winced this was the third time the Sheikan had picked up on his odd behavior. "It's nothing." His tone was lighter, after all it wasn't his fault his shadow was bothering him.

"You've been acting weird even after we beat Gannon", it was six months after the battle and Sheik had begun to travel with Link.

"I'm sorry Sheik; it isn't my fault I was chosen for the _**fucking**_ _hero of time_." Link said bitterly.

"I have to ask you though Link; where'd the triforce vanish?" Sheik was pointed to his fading triangle pattern.

"It's been gone since the water temple." He could feel his shadow in the area.

"What's that presence?" Sheik asked his senses flaring up.

Link cursed. Two crimson eyes appeared from the dancing shadows and the golden triforce in the palm of his left hand.

* * *

_Big trouble losing control.  
Primary resistance at a critical low.  
On the double gotta get a hold._

_Points of no return one second to go.  
No response on any level,  
Red-alert this vessel's under siege.  
Total overload all systems down they've got control.  
There's no way out.  
We are surrounded.  
Give in, give in and relish every minute of it._

* * *

The Sheikan's eyes widened at the sight of the Shadow Link. Link took a step backwards as the Shadow moved forward, his blade hung from his waist. The insane smirk was still held on his lips and he was tossing and catching something. Link's eyes went wide. It was his ocarina. Sheik was about ready to spring on the shadow. Link put his hand out. "What the _**hell**_ do you want?" snarled Link; he wouldn't commit himself to his darker's feelings this time.

The haunting giggle was the answer. "You know." The shadow's blade danced in his hands. The golden triforce danced in the moonlit shadows. Link's eyes narrowed at his shadow's crimson ones. Sheik glanced between the two almost duplicate doubles.

"Link; shouldn't we just leave?" the Sheikan didn't feel like cleaning up blood tonight.

The teenage Hyrulain turned away from the shadow; glancing at Sheik. He touched his fingers to his lips and put one on the Sheikan's lips. "Sheik, I don't think that would be in my best interest tonight." He had to fight the smirk that was trying to make itself known on his lips.

"You're _**unbelievable**_!" He scowled at the Hyrulain and his shadow both had impish smirks on their faces.

"Unbelievable huh; it wasn't me who was fantasying to have my dick shoved up your ass." Link said seeing a red tinge in the Sheikan's face at him and his shadow.

"Fantasies Link, Do tell." Dark Link had come out from hiding and had wrapped his arms around the Hyrulain's waist.

The Sheikan stepped back, his face red from embarrassment. He was going to make a run for it if it wasn't for Link's shadow. He gulped, he was _**fucked **_literally.

* * *

Freeze, awake here forever.  
I feel a weakness coming on.

It's not meant to be like this,  
Not what I planned at all.  
I don't want to feel like this.  
Yeah.  
No it's not meant to be like this,  
It's just what I don't need.  
Why make me feel like this?  
It's definitely all your fault.

Feel like this la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault (feel like this) la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault (feel like this) la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault (feel like this) la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault.

* * *

Dark Link was wary eyed when he awoke the next morning. He had received quite a beating last night from the Sheikan, but that was before he and Link had began to torture the hell out of him by making out in the woods. He had learned a valuable thing last night; don't make a Sheikan horny unless you wanted to be sore in the morning. Dark Link had learned that the hard way, and his bruised ass and hips stated that.

Link on the other hand had gotten more bruises than both of them. Dark Link knew one thing out of his experiences with him; you don't piss him off in the morning. He now lay beside his shadow, and was in a very deep sleep. The tent flap opened and that damned Sheikan walked into the tent. His cowl was lowed from his face and his lips were bruised a deep scarlet. It served him right after Dark Link had gone though last night.

"You do realize I've come to a truce?" said Dark Link to the blonde Sheikan.

"Oh yes; after what I pulled last night. Sheik deadpanned.

"Did anyone tell you, you're a sick sadist after what I was put though? "Shadow Link snarled.

"The hero never did listen." It was Sheik's dry reply in return.

The Shadow rolled his eyes. Link stirred causing the attention to fall on him. His blue eyes glared at Dark Link and his dark pulled him into a rough kiss, before returning their attention to the Sheikan. Crimson eyes were narrowed at them as Sheik walked forward. "Then again; you never did listen either." He hissed at the two of them.

The only reply was the two of them pulling Sheik onto the bed, and the moan that came from the Sheikan's mouth.

_~Fin~_

_

* * *

_


End file.
